The Conquest of Kiltar
The Conquest of Kiltar (Italian: La conquista del Kiltar) is the twenty-sixth and final plus overall episode of the first season (The Tiger of Malaysia) of the animated series, Sandokan. Plot Sandokan and his men prepare to face the most difficult of all their adventures: the conquest of Kiltar. From the start, the endeavour appears extremely difficult because of the defensive position created by Nasumbata, the cruel Rajah placed on the throne by Brooke. His castle stands in the middle of a lake with a dozen cannons mounted on the roof, and the cannons cover the only possible access route: a long bridge running from the castle to the shore where a village is located. Sandokan would willingly face the cannons without the slightest hesitation, but he knows that Nasumbata will have no qualms about firing on the village, and taking the lives of his own people in the process. Another way in must be found, so Sandokan, Yanez, Tremal-Naik and Hyrundo enter the palace as emissaries from Lord Brooke with a plan to render the cannons useless and then signal their companions, who have remained in the mountains, to launch their attack... Sandokan’s party is ushered into Nasumbata’s presence and all proceeds according to plan until Nasumbata notices Paco, and wants him at all costs. Naturally, Yanez refuses to part with his pal, but he is forced to play a treacherous game invented by the Rajah himself, accepting that whoever wins gets to keep Paco. However, the game is never brought to conclusion, because Sandokan and the others create a diversion and escape with the help of Mansura, Nasumbata’s slave. They reach the cannons, fighting Nasumbata’s men all the way, and give the signal. The Tigers, the Dayaks and the Marathas, waiting in the mountain pass, launch their attack on the castle, while Nasumbata’s men try to blow up the bridge, but it is then too late. The diamond miners, the villagers, and everyone else rebel, coming to the aid of the real Rajah. Sandokan wins his fight against Nasumbata, who throws himself off the cannon emplacement on the roof of the castle.... But suddenly, there is a new, unexpected hazard: the English army advances towards the rebels. All seems lost... Until our heroes discover the English army is not lead by Brooke, but by Lady Carradine herself, accompanied by Guillonk, who has come to join the fight on the side of Sandokan. That evening while the villagers prepare a feast for the return of their true Rajah, Lady Carradine announces that Brooke and all of his henchmen have been arrested and are now on their way to a prison on a desert island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Under the gentle light of sunset, Sandokan can finally relax and enjoy the magnificence of his kingdom. Near by, Marianne is already making plans for a quiet life in their beautiful new country and the Tigers are thinking much the same thing. Only Yanez has some doubts, because he knows Sandokan well and he is convinced that sooner or later his friend will succumb to the lure of a new adventure. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Kammamuri * Paco * Dharma 'Supporting' * Lady Carradine * Mansua * Tremal-Naik 'Villains' * James Brooke * Nasumbata * Hyrundo * Guillonk Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes